In recent years, a high performance computing (HPC) system has been achieved in which a cluster is constructed by connecting computers (hereinafter may be referred to as “computing nodes”) by a high-speed network (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-238252, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-175573, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-75930). When a parallel processing program is executed in such a cluster type parallel computer system, parallel processes are distributed to the computing nodes and are started up. When data exchange is performed between parallel processes, the performance of communication between computing nodes and file servers has an effect on the parallel computer system.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the amount of data handled by the parallel computer system is ever-increasing, and accordingly the number and capacity of file servers for storing data are increasing. In addition, the number of computing nodes is increasing and the number of times of communication between computing nodes and file servers is increasing.
Therefore, when each of the computing nodes individually reads or writes data from or to file servers, the number of communications between the computing nodes and the file servers increases, and an increase in the load of processing of each computing node causes a bottleneck, and thus transfer processing of data between the computing nodes and the file servers may be delayed.
Thus, an approach may be taken in which communication with file servers is performed by only a specific computing node, and thus the number of communications between the computing nodes and the file servers is reduced. However, there is a variation in the data length of transfer data between the computing nodes and the file servers. Therefore, there is a problem in that if a computing node, which is away from another computing node that transfers a large volume of data to a file server, communicates with the file servers, the lad of data transfer between the computing nodes in the parallel computer system is increased.
An aspect of the disclosure aims to reduce the load of data transfer in a parallel computer system.